1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to television video game unit storage systems and more particularly pertains to a new television video game unit storage system for holding a television video game unit, control pad input devices, and game cartridges in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of television video game unit storage systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, television video game unit storage systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,055 by Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,481 by Berkman; U.S. Pat. Des. 266,208 by Cannon et al.; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 326,777 by Newby, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,785 by Smith; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,931 by Berkman which are all incorporated by reference herein.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,149 by Purnell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,969 by Mayhew; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,478 by Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,036 by Morrow; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,010 by Rogers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new television video game unit storage system. The inventive device includes a bottom panel with a front wall, first and second side walls and a pair of middle walls upwardly extending therefrom. The middle walls define therebetween an open top and open back main compartment designed for receiving a television video game unit therein. The second side wall and the second middle wall define therebetween a cartridge compartment designed for receiving a plurality of game cartridges for a television video game therein. The first side wall and the first middle wall define therebetween a side compartment with an upwardly extending open front upper housing designed for receiving therein control pad input devices for a television video game unit.
In these respects, the television video game unit storage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a television video game unit, control pad input devices, and game cartridges in an organized manner.